Immer wieder...
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Eine Story, die Link´s Gefühle in Majora´s Mask beschreibt. Please R


Immer wieder...

Drohbriefe, Bomben etc: lumen_et_spes@gmx .de

Lumen Spei

Disclaimer: Ich mache mit der Story hier kein Geld, etc

Wieso? Wieso ignoriert sie mich? Sie. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihr halten soll. Sie sieht ihr so zum verwechseln ähnlich. Ihre Figur, ihre Haare einfach alles stimmt mit ihr überein. Doch sie tut, als würde sie mich nicht kennen. Sie behandelt mich wie ein Kind. Überhaupt tun das alle. Kein Wunder, in diesem Körper. Der Körper, den ich gehabt hatte, als ich die Kokiri verlassen hatte. Ich hatte drei Steine gefunden, war 7 Jahre durch die Zeit gereist, hatte die sieben Weisen erweckt, hatte die Welt gerettet. Nur um dann wieder 7 Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit geschickt zu werden? Nur um zu erfahren, dass ich noch ein Kind bin? Und jetzt auch noch diese Scheiße hier. Womit habe ich das verdient?? Eigentlich hatte ich vor, auf die Lon-Lon Farm zu ziehen. Aber dann musste unbedingt dieser Möchtegernsuperbösewicht auftauchen und mir meine Okarina und Epona klauen. Und obendrein entführt er mich auch noch in diese dämliche Parallelwelt. Und jetzt muss ich aufpassen, dass den Leuten hier der Mond nicht auf die Birne knallt. Alles hier sieht Hyrule so zum verwechseln ähnlich. Sie auch. Wieso, wieso zum Teufel, bin ich in einem Kindskörper?? Mein Geist ist meinem Körper 7 Jahre voraus. Wieso merkt sie das nicht?? Die Kleine, ihre Schwester glaube ich, betet mich geradezu an. Aber sie beachtet mich nicht einmal. Warum? In Hyrule, sind wir doch, nun ja, zusammen? Und ich hab sie sehr gern. Nein viel mehr als das. Aber hier interessiert das Cremia oder Malon nicht. Cremia, ein komischer Name. Hört sich fast so an, wie das Zeug, dass Zelda sich immer ins Gesicht schmiert. Damit ihre Haut schön zart bleibt. Zelda ist wirklich die aufgetakelteste Tussi, die ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Überall diese ekelhafte Farbe. Die schmiert sie das Zeug wahrscheinlich mit einer Spachtel ins Gesicht. Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Sie ist schuld daran, dass ich jetzt hier in diesem Kaff bin. Womit habe ich das verdient?? Ich streife durch die Stadt. Sie ist fast menschenleer. Heute ist der dritte Tag. Wieder mal. Immer wieder erlebe ich die gleichen Tage. Immer wieder. Jedes mal, wenn ich aufwache weiß ich schon, was passieren wird. Das ist echt zum Kotzen. Da rennt schon wieder dieser Gichtl Kafei rum. Letztlich hab´ ich ihn dabei geholfen, wieder erwachsen zu werden. Und jetzt?? Er ist wieder ein Kind. Wenigstens hab´ ich jetzt diese Maske. Ich blick sowieso nicht ganz durch diesen ganzen Masken Kram durch. Ich weiß nur, dass ich diese Majora-Maske haben muss. Sonst muss ich für alle Zeiten hier in diesem, diesem mir fällt keine Bezeichnung dafür ein. Mich nervt das alles hier bis oben raus. Die können mich mal alle kreuzweise.... Jaja, jetzt ist das ganze Weltbild von mir versaut. Ich hab´s einfach satt immer den braven kleinen Jungen von neben an zu spielen, den jeder rumkommandieren kann. Wie gesagt, mich kotzt diese gleichen Tage an, immer wieder das selbe. Wenn du morgens aufstehst, weißt du genau, was dich erwartet, wenn du aus dem Haus gehst. Nun ja, gehen wir über zum erfreulicheren Teil des Tages. Ich verwandle mich in einen Goronen und betrete den Bomben-Shop. Ich lass mir ein Pulverfass schenken und renn dann allerdings wieder als ich selbst zur Romani-Ranch und spreng den Felsbrocken weg. Mir begegnet wieder mal der Typ, der den ganzen Tag wie blöd auf dem Stein rumhaut. Ich betrete die Farm und rede Cremia an. Jeden Tag sagt sie das gleiche. Und jeden Tag antworte ich das gleiche auf ihre Fragen und höre mir den gleichen Werbetext wieder und wieder an. Ich weiß, dass es trostlos klingt, aber es verhindert, dass ich meinen Mut zu leben noch ganz verliere. Denn, was bringt es zu leben, wenn man immer wieder die gleichen Tage erlebt? Immer wieder der gleiche Schmerz, wenn ich Cremia ansehe. Dann nämlich denke ich an meine Liebe. In der anderen Welt. 7 Jahre in der Zukunft. In der Zukunft, die ich schon kenne. Es hat ja alles keinen Sinn. Wieder werde ich es heute versuchen, Stalkid zu besiegen. Ich habe die vier Endbosse besiegt und kann mich in verschiedene Lebewesen verwandeln. Ich hoffe, es genügt, um zu siegen. Ich verbringe viel Zeit auf der Ranch. Die Dämmerung bricht an. Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich küsse die darauf völlig verdutzte Cremia und verlasse die Farm. Ich gehe zur Stadt. Entweder ich gewinne diesen Kampf, oder ich nehme diese ganze Welt mit mir in den Tod. Aber was macht das schon? Nein, ich darf nicht so denken, ich darf nicht verlieren. Alle Leben dieser Menschen. Sie sollen nicht sterben. Dafür, dafür, dass diese und meine Welt bestehen bleibt, werde ich kämpfen. Und... ich werde siegen.


End file.
